


Just Roomies

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Just Roomies

Tom would like to consider himself a man of strong moral values, with a strict code of ethics, and dignity. He’d like to but clearly that wasn’t the fucking case.

It was hot. No he was hot. In heat to be exact. He had run out of suppressants and instead of going to the local pharmacy to get more, he had drunk himself into a stupor, which had melded into a hangover that made even the thought of going outside make his head pound. So here he was panting on the floor like a bitch, and probably smelling like one too.

His only saving grace in this situation was that two of his three roommates were gone for the weekend. Edd and Matt had opted to go camping, and enjoy the great outdoors, while Tom had opted to stay in and enjoy the great indoors. 

That left only his least favorite roommate, who was probably at the moment jacking off to hentai or some shit, and would probably be smelling Tom any moment now. He prayed that he would smell it and decide to leave him alone for the remainder of the weekend. God knows he needed his alpha roommate mocking him about his stupid biology.

God even his pants were getting soaked. This heat was going to be particularly nasty since it was the first one he’d had in god knows when. Tom made the decision that he would take a quick shower and then get his toys from under his bed and handle it from there.

Carefully he opened his door, trying his best to make sure the rusty hinges didn’t let out a peep. He peered down the hallway towards Tord’s door, making sure that it was closed before he crept out into the hallway. Just as he was going to fully step out of the room, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
Whirling around he came face to face with the smug expression of his roommate, who at the moment seemed to tower over him.

“Hello Thomas, how’s it going?” he asked in a tone that indicated he knew exactly how it was going.

“Great,” Tom replied through gritted teeth.

“Something smells awfully good today, did a certain someone forget a certain something?”

Tom could have punched his stupid face right there if his groin hadn’t decided that exact moment to feel like he had dipped it in hot sauce.

“Guh,” he let out a small gasp, doubling over, and then sinking to his knees.

“Maybe you need a little help?” Tord’s face was suddenly in front of his, mere inches away. And he could smell it, pheromones. Alpha pheromones. That fucker wasn’t even attempting to play fair.

“I am going to murder you,” Tom huffed out.  
Tord looked nonplussed.

“I sincerely doubt it, but feel free to imagine it if it gets you off. Speaking of getting off, I’ll ask one more time, need help?”

He had a choice, his dick could be happy, or his dignity could be happy. Tom chose the southernmost option.

“I need help.”

“What was that Thomas?”

“Call me that one more time and your hentai goes out with Thursday’s trash.”

Tord shrugged and began a slow stroll down the hall.

“W-wait Tord, where are you going?” Tom asked, flushing as his voiced cracked with desperation. Dear god he was never going to live this down.

“The question is where are you going, Thomas?”

Tom swallowed. Swallowed his pride and asked “Can you please help me? I don’t know if I can stand.”

He looked imploringly at Tord. A moment later strong, warm hands were around him and he felt himself being pulled up off the floor. He also felt another rush of heat to his groin. With Tord’s arms threaded under his arms he took a shakey step. Slowly they made their way to Tord’s door, which was slightly ajar. Tord pushed it open to reveal a surprisingly tidy room.

He found himself gently tossed onto a bed. A moment later he had two hands on either side of him and was looking up into the surprisingly chiseled features of his roommate. God had Tord always been this good looking. 

“Now Tom, I need you to think through that thick skull of yours,” he said, tapping on his forehead. “And give me a clear yes or no, do you want this?”

“I want,” Tom slurred. Was that his own voice? Jesus he was out of it. He needed to have a real, unsuppressed heat more often.

“Thomas, please, more articulate?”

“I want… fuck me. Please Tord?” he looked up at Tord trying his best to seem earnest in his request. Tord covered his face with his hand.

“Yes Tom that will do.”

With that he felt hands on his pants, then in a blink those were off and the hands were on his hoodie.

“No.” God when was the last time someone saw him naked. He was definitely out of shape next to Tord. 

There was no way he wanted to be fully naked in the same room as him. He could see the guy’s muscles through his shirt for christ’s sake. 

“What?”

“I want to leave it on.”

“Tom are you shy?” Tord asked peering down at him.

“No,” he answered quickly, tucking his nose into his sweater.

 

“Aww, you are. Why can’t you be this cute all the time? Come on Tom, I know you have a really nice body under there, I want to see it.”

 

Tom flushed an even deeper shade of red, if possible. Tord tugged at the hoodie, and when he met no resistance, pulled it fully off.

“There we go! And what do you know? I was right,” Tord leaned in and kiss one of Tom’s pert nipples. A small shiver wracked his body. 

Tord tugged at his boxers.

“Let’s see what we got down here now.”

He felt his boxers come off and a breath cool air on his dick. God he needed something in him now. He canted his hips up towards Tord, nearly smacking him with his cock.

Tord placed a hand on his hips to steady him.

“Easy there cowboy, we’ll get there.”

Tom let out a frustrated groan. 

“Stop teasing me! You’re always teasing,” he could feel his eyes water in aggravation.

“Jesus Tom, are you crying? How long has it been since you got laid?”

“It’s been a while okay? You stupid commie fuck,” Tom spat.

“No, no hey, I didn’t mean it like that. Okay? Okay. I’ll make you feel real good now baby,” Tord said, and praise and thanks, hallelujah, Tom felt a pressure at his rear.

 

Tord began to slide in. The stretch felt good. God he’d missed this. Craved it. Needed it. 

Then the stretch began to ache. 

“God, Tord, how big are you?”

“A little on the large side, even for an alpha,” Tord smirked, “Why? Feeling full yet?”

“You fucking wish, I can barely feel it,” was Tom automatic response. The cord between his brain and his mouth had seemingly been cut for today.

That earned him a hard first thrust. Which hurt and turned him on simultaneously.

“FUCK!”

“Mmm, can barely feel it huh?” Tord said, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Tom merely bucked his hips in response, sending him a needy glare.

With that, Tord set a brisk pace, occasionally shifting Tom to a different angle. All the while Tom let out a series of pants and moans, only goading Tord into thrusting harder and faster. 

“God you make some cute noises huh? You’re a real good boy when you got a nice hot cock in you aren’t you?”

Tom could feel himself reaching the edge as Tord spoke, his voice getting higher and more desperate. Just as he could feel the dam about to break Tord pulled out completely. Immediately an angry whine of outrage poured out from his throat.

“Shh, baby. We are going to do it doggy to help you take it better,” Tord said as he helped Tom roll over. Without dwelling on the meaning behind those words Tom merely raised his hips and presented his sopping hole to Tord. He looked over his shoulder with a sultry glare.

Tord was back in him, cock hitting deeper as he pulled Tom’s hips flush against his.

“I’m to make you scream. Make sure you don’t get this from anyone but me,” he slammed his hips, in out, in out. Tom could feel hot breath on his neck, making his skin prickle, along with a mounting pressure on his backside. Suddenly he felt two sharp pangs simultaneously, Tord’s teeth at his neck, and what could only be a knot popping in and locking in. 

“Oh god!”

For the second time Tom could feel himself jerked back from release as a firm hand gripped his erection.

“Tord, fuck!” were the only words he could use to articulate his maddening frustration at being denied release. 

A deep voice rumbled in his ear, “Bitches come last.”

A hand pushed his face further into the pillow as the swelling in his rear continued, frantic thrust going faster and faster until they stopped completely. A rush of warm flooded his insides. Tears began to leak as Tom reached his stimulation peak and went fully limp. He felt the cock in him grow soft. The cock inside him and the hand on his cock disappeared and he was flipped over again, legs gently spread apart. Two fingers probed inside him and a warm mouth surrounded his cock.

He came before the fingers had even found his prostate. 

Tom woke up what felt like hours late but was actually ten minutes. He felt himself being gently lifted.  
“Wha’re doin’?” he asked, glancing up at Tord, who’s hair looked great as ever, sex tussled and all.

“The bed is literally sopping with cum and slick. I’ll do laundry after a nap. We are going to take a bath, you’re getting water, then we are going to sleep in your room.”

“Kay.”

Tom found himself gently placed on a toiled with a couple towels placed under him. He was beginning to feel a real ache deep within his nether regions.

“Tord?” he called to the man stooped over the bath, testing the water.

“Mmm?”

“My ass hurts,” he was trying not to whine, he really was, it just slipped into his voice by accident.

Tord chuckled. Seemingly satisfied with the bath, he turned it off and stood.

“Now don’t go anywhere,” he said with a wink. Tom just stared dumbly. Tord snorted and left the room. He came back with a glass of water and some pills.

“Issat vodka?”

“No you stupid drunk, its water. Normal people can’t subsist off alcohol. Now take these and drink.”

Tom obeyed, and when he was finished Tord set the cup aside and picked him up. Pushing the towels onto the floor he flipped the seat of the toiled up and set Tom on it.

“Alright Tom, I’m going to push down on your stomach a little and I need you to bear down and push too okay?”

Tom nodded.

He felt a small pressure which grew stronger and stronger. He pushed along with it and felt something begin to leak out his ass. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Yeah, somebody’s a little dirty huh?”

When he was done Tord wiped him and picked him up again and this time set him in the bath. Tom let himself be worked over. Soft large hands rubbing him down with soap and rinsing it off. He could feel his eyes closing as the warm water and body behind him lulled him to sleep.

“Come on Tom, not in here, let’s dry off and go to bed.”

Once toweled off, he was again back in his own room. Tord pulled back the sheets on his bed and set Tom down before climbing in himself, wrapping the covers around them and cuddling up close to Tom. Tom rolled over to face the larger man, snuggling closer and placing his head on his chest. Gently, cautiously hands wrapped around his waist.

Tom was out in an instant.

Tord let out a soft “Faen, you’re a little monster aren’t you?” before planting a soft kiss on the slack lips in front of him and falling asleep himself.


End file.
